Nova Terron
Nova Terron is a minor supporting character of ''Mysticons''. He first appears in Episode 2, "How to Train a Mysticon". He is voiced by Dan Lett. Personal Nova Terron is one of the Order of Astromancers' High Council with the rank of Star Master. Appearance Nova Terron appears as an older human mage with long white beard and mustache and a seriously somber demeanor. Personality Nova Terron has an obsession with "Apocalypses". He says the word several times in The Astromancer Job, and was easily distracted by the mystic video game, Avatars of the Apocalypse, getting very deeply invested in as he played. Weapon Relationships Malvaron Nova Terron seems slightly bothered by Malvaron's natural ability of astromancer magic, as he had preferred his older sister Tazma to him on the Order of the High Council. Piper Willowbrook In How to Train a Mysticon Piper wished him goodnight and giggled at him as he left, saying he was cute. Later she squeals and exclaims "your voice is awesome!". Arkayna Goodfey He distrusts the new leader of the second generation of legendary Mysticons. He refuses to listen to her ideas about how she and her fellow Mysticons should save the realm of Gemina from the forces of evil. Emerald Goldenbraid Proxima Starfall He seems to value her and her personal opinion very highly, as her magic seems to be far much stronger than the other high-level astromancers he always orders around. Her fixing the star ship and the dome in seconds had impressed him very much. He had even expressed slight concern when she got hurt by Emerald and Piper's ambush. Trivia *"Dandruff the Grey" is a nickname Zarya briefly gave him. This is an allusion to Tolkien's Gandalf the Grey. *He was the only Astromancer who was entrusted with "the prophecy" which he committed to memory, and which was eventually forced out of him by the ancient mask Queen Necrafa gave Tazma. *In Episode 20, he learns of the identity as the Dragon Mage. Appearances * How to Train a Mysticon (debut) * The Astromancer Job * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Gems from the Past * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed * Star-Crossed Sisters * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage Quotes Past Quotes * "All I know is that it predicted doom. The only one who knew the details was Alfagalaga. May he rest among the stars. But before he fell, he showed me how to access it if need be." * "The realm is safe. Something has been done, something I wish never to speak of again." Present Quotes * "So. You are the new Mysticons?" * "What are your names?" * "Pathetic! Your arrogance will be the downfall of your team, Dragon Mage." * "The forces of evil will rise up and devastate the realm." * "You call yourselves Mysticons!? Because of your incompetence, you let Dreadbane get the Dragon Disk!" * Did you cause this? * "Silence, young Dragon Mage!" * "I admire your fire, your passion. You remind of myself when I was a young spell-stinger." * Well done Mysticons. Despite all the trouble you've performed your duties admirably." * The future of my high-score I mean the future of the realm is at risk." * "Got you, you insolent Dragon Mage!!" * "The stars will not look kindly upon this, Mysticons." * "But to project the prophecy, we need the Dragon Disk!" * "I do, Mysticon Knight. I do." * "The twins had to be separated to project the realm." * "Why are taking this so personally?" Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Astromancers Category:Season 1 characters